Daughter of God
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: She was the secret that God kept from his angel. One of his greatest creation. A source of hope for those who had none. A source of kindness and help for those in need. She give reason to have faith, maybe even to an Archangel that ran away from home


**I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Everyone know the story of Jesus. For many of you that doesn't believe, I am here to tell you, that he was real. He was the son of God and he was a messiah. But he wasn't the only one.

In 6 May 100 A.D. a baby was girl was born in a small village in France by St. Sierra, a 24-year-old saint who could have be the embodiment of pure goodness. The baby was born with tuff of brown hair and green eye that were out of this world. Her father was rarely there, but it was for her safety. She had many brothers and sisters, but none of them know that she exists. She grew up Christian as her mother was. At a young age gained abilities. The Head of the church said she was blessed by god.

The people in her village were very kind to her, the villagers knew her for her chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility. She was the embodiment of all virtues. They though for a long period that she was a gift from god blessed by their saint to aid the village in dark times, for ever since her birth the village have continued to prosper.

Each time her father visit he trains her in many art of war. She was only taught to use it to defend and protect people. He also taught her the art of healing, that she surpassed faster than she did in the art of battle. At the age of 16 she became the village healer.

As she grew older, she found out the truth about her gift. The origin of her abilities, but instead of being angry she showed her mother forgiveness for not telling her.

As years pass through she noticed that she had stop aging. She was stuck in the of a 24-year-old woman. In 148 A.D. her mother died perished in old age something even she could not stop. The day after she told her father that she was leaving the village. She believed that there were people out there that would need her help. He understood, so he gave her 4 gift, 3 for her protection and 1 for a reminder of him. He had given her the Betuel Blade, the Electrum whip, some Daggers, and Dark Blue Crystal Cross Necklace. Before she left she blessed her loyal apprentice Ami with the gift of healing knowing that she would use it wisely.

She travels many places during the years, aiding people in need. But people became more suspicious of her. So her Father as caring and overprotective of his little girl given the task of one of her brothers to protect her. His name was Joshua. Before her father told him anything he made him swear never to tell any what he was about to say, and he did. He was shock to find out he had a half sister, but he understood with their father keep her secret. To protect her.

When Joshua met her for the first time, at first site of her he had a sensation of eternal peace rush trough, she possessed one of the purest soul he has ever seen. Their father gave her the title of Lady of Light since she was light it self. Joshua orders were to protect when needed. It surprises him to notice she had no problem with this, she was ecstatic to have her brother with her. After few years with her, Joshua became her best friend. After many years of protecting her, Joshua was able to go back to tend the Garden of Eden. He kept an eye on her, and visit her time to time. During those travel she earned many title and her powers grew day by day.

During the years Joshua wasn't on earth. She spends her time on her studies and became on of the first woman to be a doctor.

In 1996, She met Eirwen Faolán. Eirwen was 17 when they met she found her in Ireland. While she was talking a walk during her stay in Ireland, she passed an abandon building. She felt a suffering soul that was residing in the building, so she went to see if whoever that soul belong to needed help. When she enters she found an unconscious curly red headed girl that looked half starve and was covered in bruises. She toked the girl back to the cabin she was staying and healed up all her wounds. She knew the girl was a natural born witch descendent of Merlin one her friend in the past.

In 1999, during one of her travel she was traveling through forest, until she heard the sound of crying. A cry of a human baby. She followed the sound until she found 2 baby's left in the forest ground, barely dressed properly for it was nearing winter in an old basket. She crouches down to examine the children. The babies were a pair of fraternal twin. A baby girl with blonde hair with green eye and a boy with brown hair and bright green eye.

That woman was me. I am not a demon or an angel. I am some thing entirely different.

I am Grace Irene Deifilia Betuel, I am the Light, hope, the daughter of God.

And this is my story.

* * *

Please Comment!


End file.
